


TMA Ficlets

by wildwestwind



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Angst, Beholding Kink (The Magnus Archives), Canon Asexual Character, Gaslighting, M/M, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwestwind/pseuds/wildwestwind
Summary: A collection of my TMA ficlets.#1. A Buffy-the-Vampire-Slayer-style urban fantasy AU where Slayers heal wounds with sex. Jon is the Slayer, Elias his Watcher. ~150 words.#2. Beholdingsexual Jon has guilt over his new response to live statements. ~200 words.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It’s _medicine_ , Jon tells himself. 

It might look like it’s like– that– but it’s _not_ , the same way that a prostate exam isn’t _that_. The proof is in the way his cuts heal, his skin as smooth and unblemished as a piece of paper on which nothing has been written. 

Touch heals. For Jon, more literally than most. And some kinds of touch are more– intimate– and more intimate touch heals faster, is more efficient, and the faster he’s patched up the faster he’s out on the streets saving people from the monsters that lurk in the night, and he doesn’t want people to _die_ , and it’s medicine. 

Elias is his mentor. It’s not like that. It’s exactly the same as Elias patching him up with a first-aid kit. He should be grateful that Elias is willing to be so– efficient. 

When Jon stands up and brushes off his knees and Elias smooths down his suit, it looks like nothing had happened at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon had always preferred to think of himself as not being a rapist. 

In recent weeks, he had learned that apparently he was not a rapist because he had never seen the appeal of sex in _general_. Once he had been nonconsensually given a sexuality, he was happy to traumatize people for an orgasm. 

(Well, not happy, but he chose to, and that was what mattered.) 

This was not a comfortable piece of self-knowledge, but uncomfortable self-knowledge was essentially the Eye’s whole business. 

He had known, in a vague sort of way, that there were people whose sexual interests did not per se involve genitalia, and instead were about mind control or balloons or people being slapped in the face. To the extent that he thought about it at all, he approved. Fewer messy bodily fluids.

It was a different matter when it was his _own_ sexual interests that were not about genitalia and were instead about– he felt a flare of arousal at the thought– terror and violence and madness and the creeping feeling at the back of your neck knowing that you’re not alone. He could not stop thinking about it and he did not approve.

But he also did not stop, or even really try to. 

Jon had always preferred not to think of himself as a rapist.


End file.
